jenns_pokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kanto
|professor=Professor Oak |starter= , , , and |villain=Team Rocket |league=Indigo League |location=Indigo Plateau |pokelist=Kanto Pokédex |season=Indigo League (1) Advanced Battle (8) Battle Frontier (9) |series= |generation= , , , |games= Ja BlueJa |manga=''A Glimpse of the Glow'' }} The Kanto region (Japanese: Kantō-chihō) is a region of the Pokémon world. It is located east of Johto, and as revealed by the show , is located south of Sinnoh. It was the first region to be introduced. It is the setting of the Generation I games and ; it is also accessible in after the quest in Johto is completed. All cities in Kanto are named after colors (Viridian City, Lavender Town, Indigo Plateau, etc.), with the exception of Pallet Town, which is also a reference to color. Professor Oak is the resident Pokémon Professor and gives Pokémon Trainers a choice between , , or as their starter Pokémon. In Yellow, the only choice is a Pikachu that he recently caught, although he did have an . In the games, the player begins his or her journey in Pallet Town and ends it at Indigo Plateau. It is based on and named after the real (関東, meaning "east of the barrier") in Japan. Unlike almost every other region, which are specific to their own generations, Kanto has been explorable in the first four generations of Pokémon games. However, it is not the primary region in the Generation II and IV games it appears in, in which players explore the neighboring Johto region before exploring Kanto. The artwork of Kanto in Generation I and Generation II depict Kanto as grassland, with very few trees. In Generation III and Generation IV, Kanto is seen with more trees, making it less like grassland. Etymology and design concept Connection to Japan Regardless of their proximity, the people of Johto and those of Kanto are set apart by many cultural differences. Kanto is based on the real in Japan. Compared to the traditional (where Johto is based), Kanto is modern and technological, which is reflected in the look of the cities and the buildings like the Pokémon Lab of Cinnabar Island and the Power Plant. This fact is also reflected in Kanto being the only Pokémon region without any legends, myths, or traditions related to Pokémon, and being the centerpoint for innovation, with the Poké Ball's ultimate upgrade, the Master Ball, being recently invented by Silph Co. The soil of the Kantō region is volcanic, referencing the in-game Kanto region's inability to maintain a Berry crop in Generation II, Generation III, and Generation IV. People from Kanto are considered to be sophisticated, reserved and formal. Kansai and Kantō, however different, are the two most important areas of Honshū, the largest island in Japan, and, much like Johto and Kanto, represent a harmony of contrasting cultures living together. The cultural divide is most noticeable in the games, as the player talks to and learns about the denizens of both regions. Tokyo, which the commercial Celadon City and the financial Saffron City are based on, is the most important commercial and economic center of Japan. Yokohama, which Vermilion City is based on, is the main and largest seaport of Japan. History ]] The Kanto region is home to a lot of Pokémon and has a rich history of creating Pokémon with technology. Researchers of Kanto have been great at their job. A researcher working for the evil organization Team Rocket cloned through its genes and created the Genetic Pokémon . , the Virtual Pokémon, was also created by humans in Kanto. In contemporary history, / is given a Pokémon by Professor Oak for personal safety. Professor Oak also gives his grandson, , a Pokémon and asks Blue and Red/Leaf to help him fill the Pokédex, a complete encyclopedia on Pokémon. Thus, the journey of Red/Leaf begins. Red/Leaf travels across the Kanto region and collects all eight Gym Badges. During his/her journey, Red/Leaf comes across Team Rocket, an evil organization behind wrongdoings about Pokémon. Red/Leaf stops Team Rocket and defeats Giovanni, their boss as well as the Gym Leader of Viridian Gym, who then disbands Team Rocket. In the meantime, Blue, who has also collected all of the Kanto Gym Badges, defeats the Elite Four at the Indigo League and becomes the champion of the Kanto region. Finally, Red/Leaf makes it up to him and defeats him to gain the title of the Indigo League Champion. Three years later, / / from Johto comes to Kanto and collects all eight Kanto Gym Badges. Ethan/Kris/Lyra is the current Indigo League Champion and has also met and defeated Red. File:RBY Kanto.png|Map of the Kanto region from Generation I File:KantoII.png|Map of the Kanto region from Generation II File:FRLG Kanto.png|Map of the Kanto region from Generation III File:Kanto Town Map RBY.png|In-game map of the Kanto region from Generation I File:Kanto Town Map GSC.png|In-game map of the Kanto region from Generation II File:KantoTownMap.png|In-game map of the Kanto region from Generation III File:Kanto.png|In-game map of the Kanto region from Generation IV Cities, routes, and other locations The Kanto region features ten towns and cities. There is a wide variety of towns and cities throughout the region; from the large, urban Saffron City to the quiet, quaint town of . Kanto features a Pokémon League, like most other regions in the Pokémon world. However, since Kanto shares its borders with Johto, it also shares the same Pokémon League. Kanto and Johto are the only known regions that can be crossed with relative ease. Even though Kanto and Johto are culturally and socially different, the two regions are actually very similar in terms of geography. The Kanto region includes 28 different routes, which acts as roads to cities and towns or points of interest. The Johto region follows Kanto's route number which ends at in the Kanto region and begins with Johto's . Unlike other regions, Kanto does not have routes featuring any sort of weather conditions, such as Hoenn's which rains and thunders constantly and Sinnoh's in which hail regularly falls. The Kanto region seems to have the most temperate climate of the six main regions. The connecting landmass between Kanto and Johto doesn't appear to be a fine line; but more or less a blurry one. Route 28 is technically owned by Kanto; however, it bridges the border between the two regions, making it the only route in history that enters two regions at one time. This is similar to Routes 26 and 27, that are strictly Kanto locations; however, they are able to be transported to via from Johto in Generation IV. Demographics Including all the cities and towns in the Kanto region, the total population in is 391, while in the population is 364. Cities and towns Anime-exclusive locations Mentioned only Manga-exclusive locations Areas of interest Routes Routes in Kanto began the numbering process, going from to in Generation I and Generation III, but adding three routes to connect to Johto ( , , and ) in Generation II and Generation IV. Geography The Kanto region has a very temperate climate and not many notable landscape features, though this may be due to the region's origins in the Generation I games. The majority of the Kanto region are forests and plains. Many of the major Kanto cities are in the center of the region, with close access to virtually every environment such as the sea, mountains, forests, etc. Kanto is mostly dominated by land, but has a large bay in the middle which opens to a sea in the southwest. Kanto has a contrast between urban cities and rural towns. Cinnabar Island is unique in a way that it is built on top of a mountain. The rest of Kanto's cities and towns are generic. Kanto has several mountain ranges, which are mostly in northern and western Kanto. Indigo Plateau and mountain range divides Kanto from the neighboring Johto region. Differences between generations Between Generation I and Generation III, Kanto is very much the same with some alterations in respect to the improved graphics and gameplay in the remakes. Additionally in FireRed and LeafGreen, a chain of islands known as the Sevii Islands, located far south of mainland Kanto, are unlocked throughout the 's quest, with the first three accessible once Blaine is defeated on Cinnabar Island. Becoming the Pokémon Champion and getting the National Pokédex unlocks the other islands which make up this archipelago. In the Generation II games as well as , Trainers may travel from Johto to Kanto and notice that changes have occurred as a result of three years having passed since the time of the Generation I games and : * The Safari Zone has closed as a result of the warden taking a trip. In Generation II, it is simply inaccessible during normal gameplay while it has been relocated to Johto in Generation IV, with the original area now housing a Pal Park. * Cerulean Cave has collapsed. In Generation IV, however; it has since been re-excavated. * Cinnabar Island has been destroyed by an eruption of the volcano, and its Gym has been relocated to the Seafoam Islands. * In Generation II only, Viridian Forest became drastically smaller and was not a standalone area. * Mt. Moon has greatly decreased in size due to rock slides. * The Power Plant has become functional. * The Pokémon Tower has become a radio tower. The Pokémon graves it housed have been moved to the House of Memories. * Blue has taken over Viridian Gym since Giovanni's retreat for training and remodeled the Gym to suit his tastes. * Janine has taken over Fuchsia Gym since her father Koga has been promoted to the Elite Four. * In Generation II only, the Pewter Museum of Science is closed for renovations. * The southern portion of was removed in Generation II, and the stone maze that was in the northern portion is gone, leaving a simple, straight path. In Generation IV, though this same northern portion exists, it is labeled as a part of Indigo Plateau, meaning that Route 23 no longer exists. * The Badge checks have been combined into the Pokémon League Reception Gate, instead of being scattered along Route 23. Indigo League Gym Leaders Elite Four and Champion |Generation I|I}}, |Generation II|II}}, |Generation III|III}}, and |Generation IV|IV}}|l= |d= |league=Indigo|col=2|col2=4}} |Generation I|I}} |Generation III|III}}'|mjap2=イツキ|mrm2=Itsuki' |Generation II|II}} |Generation IV|IV}}'}} |Generation I|I}} |Generation III|III}}'|mjap2=キョウ|mrm2=Kyō' |Generation II|II}} |Generation IV|IV}}'}} |Generation I|I}} |Generation III|III}}'|m2=Bruno|mjap2=シバ|mrm2=Siba' |Generation II|II}} |Generation IV|IV}}'}} |Generation I|I}} |Generation III|III}}'|m2=Karen|mjap2=カリン|mrm2=Karin' |Generation II|II}} |Generation IV|IV}}'}} |Generation I|I}} |Generation III|III}}'|mjap2=ワタル|mrm2=Wataru' |Generation II|II}} |Generation IV|IV}}'}} |} Trivia * Until the release of , Kanto's name was seen only once in the Japanese Generation I games: upon viewing the Town Map at 's house. It was never mentioned in the Generation I games outside of Japan, and thus many fans assumed the region was called "Indigo", based on the name of the Indigo Plateau. By the time the Generation III remakes, , were released, Kanto's name was firmly established and appeared regularly in-game. * Kanto is the only main region which has been featured in two separate series, once at the start of 's journey (in the ), and once after Ash returned from Hoenn (in the ). ** Until the release of , after Ash defeated Maylene and Crasher Wake (not to mention just before Ash challenges Fantina), it was also the only region in the anime where Ash defeated the Gym Leaders in a different order from the games. ** It is also the only region thus far to feature an element that was actually in a different region in the games. This may have been done to simultaneously promote and . * Kanto is mentioned during the event in which s capture in . Professor Oak states that somewhere in the Kanto region there is a white rock similar to the one at the north end of in Sinnoh, although no such rock appears in any of Kanto's appearances. * Kanto has certain traits that generally separates it from other regions: ** It is the only region in the Pokémon world that shares its name with it was based on. ** It is also the only region where the Pokémon League is located to the west of every Gym. ** Kanto and Johto are the only regions that are connected to each other by land. ** Kanto holds the most fossils out of the seven regions introduced, having three. Of the other regions, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos have two each, while Johto and Alola have none. * In Generation I, Kanto was slightly redesigned twice after its initial appearance: signposts, doors, and other minor details, along with certain locations, such as Cerulean Cave, were changed between and Pocket Monsters Blue, and then again between Pocket Monsters Blue and . The international reused the tilesets and other graphics from Pocket Monsters Blue, while international featured the same design as its original Japanese release. ** However, it would be the original design from that was ultimately reused in Kanto's Generation II and Generation III appearances. * Kanto has appeared in the most games and generations to date, having appeared in ten games (eleven in Japan) over the course of four generations. ** , Pocket Monsters Blue, , and in Generation I; ** in Generation II; ** in Generation III; ** in Generation IV. * The adjectival form of Kanto is "Kantonian", as said by Hau in reference to the player's pet in . In other languages See also * * * * * * * *Kanto * *Kanto de:Kanto fr:Kanto it:Kanto ja:カントー地方 pl:Kanto zh:关都地区